


We'll Burn the World Together.

by Shadow_Overlord



Series: The True Little Nightmares. [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Child Death, Corruption, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Monsters, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Overlord/pseuds/Shadow_Overlord
Summary: The Girl in the Yellow Raincoat escapes the Maw, only to crash land in the just as hellish Nest.On the bright side, that Six girl has definitely caught her interest.
Relationships: The Girl in the Yellow Raincoat/Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: The True Little Nightmares. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196864
Kudos: 7





	We'll Burn the World Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is short. Don't worry, future chapters will be longer.

The looks on their faces, they were terrified of her. Good. She reveled in their fear. With a twisted grin, Yellow, called such because of her distinct yellow raincoat, severed the ropes holding the makeshift hot air balloon down, allowing it to take to the air with a jolt. Perfect timing too, because that damnable janitor burst in at the moment, sending the rest of the kids running in terror. By the time the blind idiot realized what was going on, the balloon was already out of reach of his freakishly long arms. Yellow let out a giggle. So long Maw, so long adults, so long-"  
"Mngh!"  
Oh? Looking over the side of the balloon, yellow spotted a young boy holding on for dear life on one of the severed ropes.  
"Oh my, a stowaway?" Yellow tittered. "We're quite high up. A fall from here would be quite fatal."  
"P-please!" The kid yelped. "Let me in. Let me come with you!"  
"Now see..." Yellow pondered. "I've only got enough food in this balloon for me." She had two weeks worth of food. "If I were to let you in, you might end up weighing me down. Just like how you're weighing my balloon down right now." She pulled out her pocket knife.  
"N-no! Please!"  
"Bye-bye!" She giggled, severing the rope. The kid dropped with a scream, which was cut off by a satisfying crunch as her balloon finally pulled away from the Maw. Putting away her knife, she stood on top of the basket dramatically. "Away!" She cheered, pointing over dramatically in the direction the balloon was floating.


End file.
